Kim ImPossible
by Zelda's Little Girl
Summary: Ron takes Kim's spotlight in crime fighting, but how will he manage when the key to his sucess shuts down and Kim isnt there to back him up? KimRon Kim's POV. R&R please


Okay, so I don't know where to begin. I haven't written a story in quite some time now but that won't stop me from writing one now! Uh….this is my first Kim Possible fan fiction, so I don't think it will be that good. So sorry to anybody who likes my stories and thinks I bombed this one. Hehe…my bad Okay here we go….

Summary: Ron takes Kim's spotlight in the whole crime fighting scene, but how?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kim Possible, never have, and never will

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kim Im-Possible

Chapter 1

What was wrong with me? Ron had stopped by my house many times before, but this time it was so…weird. "Ron, what are you doing?" I could see him fumbling through my junk.

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking for Rufus…. I seriously don't know how the little guy disappears on me so many times…" He said and kept with his fumbling. I just rolled my eyes and looked back at my computer screen, there had been so many missions lately, I didn't really know what to pick first! I was beginning to think starting my website was getting in the way of my high-school life.

"Ron, do you think my website was a total waste of my life?" I asked him putting my head down in my hands. My hair flipped over my head.

Ron was too busy looking for Rufus to even care what I was saying…

"Uh…have you looked in your pocket lately?" I asked him lifting my hair out of my face. He turned his eyes towards me, and opened his pocket.

"RUFUS!" he said and took the little creature out of his pocket. Rufus coughed. "Yes?" he said in that little squeaky voice that Ron found adorable. "Oh right, what were you saying?" I shook my head.

"What do you think of my website?" I asked him. I obviously hadn't said enough information for him to respond.

"What do you mean?" He asked walking over to me and standing over me, looking at my computer screen. "Wow, we have a lot of hits…" I glared at him. "I mean you…have a lot of hits on your website."

"I mean like, was it a waste of my life?" I asked, he understood that time. He shook his head, I was now prepared for a long and drawn out lecture that he thought was right.

"Well you see…" he started wheeling in a chalkboard that he got from only God knows where. "if you hadn't started the website, think of how many people would be in trouble right now? Think of how many kitty-cats would be stuck in trees with nobody to let them down…think of-…" I didn't have time for this!

"Get to the point, Ron!" I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"No, the website was not a waste of your time." He said really fast, then pushing the chalkboard away…with nothing drawn on it but a cat and a really bad drawn stick person. I really didn't need Ron to tell me anything. I knew what it was, it was a total waste of…Kim time. I jumped as to Kimmunicator beeped. I groaned and picked up.

"Go Wade." I said, the 10 year old kid on the other end looked at me weirdly.

"What is Ron doing in a lab-coat?" He asked looking at the boy who was now wearing a lab-coat and a mustache.

"Being Albert Einstein, cause he's gonna lecture me some more today. Anyway, what's the sitch?" I asked covering one side of my face so Ron couldn't see me.

"Uhh….there's a lot of problems going on. But the major one, wait, WHY is RON lecturing YOU?" He asked. Even for a 10-year old genius…it was still a mystery.

"Cause he always does when he thinks he's right." I turned around to see Rufus looking like Ron. Ron came over and turned off my Kimmunicator. "Hey! There could have been a major problem Ron!"

"I don't care." He said in a goofy accent. "No cell phones in class young lady, you can have this back afterwards."

"I'm doomed!" I said covering my face. Yup, Ron was wrong…again…for more than once…so there was no surprise. Anyway, I was right; the website…was controlling my life. I flopped on my bed, looking at Ron who was lecturing me about God knows what, but I wasn't paying attention. People out there needed me, and I really wasn't doing my job. I couldn't send Ron out to fight my battles…or could I? I looked at Ron with a strange look on my face.

"KP…why are you looking at me like that?" Ron asked in his normal voice.

I snapped out of my little world. "Oh…no reason." I got up and fumbled through my closet. I picked up the battle-suit. "Ron, you have worn this before right?" I asked walking towards him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. For my boyfriend, he really didn't catch on quickly.

"No reason. Put this on!" I said throwing it at him. I turned around to give him time to change. I could hear him fall a couple times and curse the battle-suit out…it was entertaining. When I turned back around, he was in my battle-suit. And boy, did he look cute in it!

"KP, I don't see why I'm wearing your battle-suit. Last time I wore it, you got all mad and yelled at me." Then his eyes got big. "Oh no…" he said worried.

"Oh yes." he had the idea now. I was beginning to think it would fl, but I was tired of doing it. Giving Ron one chance in the spotlight wouldn't hurt…would it?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/n: **Wow…what an odd chapter right? Lol, well find out in chappie 2 what happens with Ron and his first mission alone! GASP


End file.
